That Night
by taco-nee-san
Summary: A part-time bartender settles his life by serving at a deserted pub. Trying to put through with his poor lifestyle. His life had no meaning until one night, he met a customer that knew how to live her life. A life so care-free, without any worries at all. His whole night had turned upside down. All thanks to that stranger who wouldn't even tell him her name. Isogai & Nakamura AU.
1. That Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assasination Classroom. Matsui Yuusei does. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

 **That Night**

Chapter 1: That Night

"Is that all, Sir?"

"Ah yes," answered one of the customers at the bar.

"Three glasses of beer comiDng right up," said the bartender while scurrying to fill up three empty beer glasses with root beer.

This was it. This was the life of the bartender every night. Whether he was serving _glasses_ of beers to grumpy old men, or serving fancy cocktails to women. Either way, he was damn good at his job.

All of this was to earn money. Small salary or not, this was the only job that suited him and he was severely good at.

His life had no meaning. No meaning at all. He only had a couple of friends who he would go to now and then to have fun. But, other than them, he had no one. Despite his poor living, the bartender was actually very, very smart. Intelligent, if I must say.

"Here you go, Sir. Three beers," said Isogai.

Oh. I forgot to mention. The bartender's name is Isogai.

A few minutes later, he received a phone call from his best friend, Maehara.

 _"Hey, man_."

"Hey, Maehara. What's up?"

 _"_ _I and a few othera are gonna go and chill out for a bit. Maybe hit on some hot chicks. You in?" Isogai laughe_ d.

"Well, my shift doesn't end until another hour. And why would I want to hit on other chicks when I have Kataoka?"

" _Why_ _would you not? That girl doesn't know how to have fun. Another reason for you to go is that she doesn't even let you call her by her first name. She's a bombshell with money and brains._ _You have the brains but not the money. She's basically out of your league. You're lucky enough that she even dated you."_

Ouch. He hated to admit how right his best friend was.

"But I don't even call you by your first name, and we've been buddies ever since we were little. Either way, I can't bail out on my shift now. What if, out of nowhere, a group of rich old men decided to come in here while I was out? It could've been my chance to earn a lot more than I actually get."

 _"_ _Heh. Yeah, like that would happen. Ever. Come on dude. Just try and do something. You really need to stop worrying about work_."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do," Isogai said while taking a look at the pub. It was empty. Well, nearly empty. There were only three customers in there. He could probably leave the front door of the pub unlocked so they could just leave whenever they're done. And maybe he could-

"Hello?" someone shouted. "Am I still allowed to have a drink in here?" Isogai was still on the phone with Maehara. He turned to look at the front door and saw someone with an averagely long, blond hair.

It was a girl. And someone young too. Usually, the customers here would be stressed and depressed old men. By the looks of it, she might be the same age as Isogai.

"Uh yes. You may," Isogai answered. "Hey, man. I'm gonna have to call you back," he said quietly to his phone, trying to hang up the call with his best friend.

"Ah yeah! Thank goodness! I'm so in the mood to drink right now." She took off her coat while making her way to the bar, which revealed what she was wearing. A black tank top and a pair of saggy pants from Marc Jacobs. Isogai blushed as he found himself staring at her chest. The three old men also stared at the girl. "So, are you the bartender around here?"

"Uh yeah. Sorry," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. "What would you like, Miss?"

"Hmm. I'll have a bottle of Whiskey, and ten glasses of Nevada Cocktail." Isogai was shocked. Why did she need so many drinks this late at night? And is she driving? If so, he couldn't let her drink so much. If anything were to happen to her, Isogai was the one to blame.

"Uh Miss, are you planning to drink all of that tonight?" Isogai asked.

"Huh? Oh! Of course not! The Whiskey is for me to put in my apartment. I ran out. I didn't want to go and buy it in the convenience store. It gets so expensive, it's almost ridiculous. So why not get it at a bar for even a cheaper price?"

"And what about the cocktails?"

"Well, this place is so dead, I can hardly look at it. Even the signboard outside doesn't even work. So why not get the place alive again by giving em' customers some drinks?" said the blond while resting back on the bar seat. "The ones in here tonight are very lucky. Does life ever give you a dame that offers drinks?" she asked while putting on a subtle smirk. Isogai shook his head. "Heh. I thought so. Anyways, hop to the drinks already."

"Are you sure? And your money? You don't mind spending it on complete strangers? Moreover, grumpy old men?" asked Isogai. Not even a hint of sarcasm evident in his voice. The girl laughed.

"You're a funny one. I only asked for it because I wanted to. Don't you worry about me," said the girl with a heart-warming smile. Isogai felt something tight grow in his chest. That girl's smile was really something else. It was something he rarely saw in his dull and boring days.

Sure, Isogai was good-looking. Sure, girls would swoon at the sight of him. But that only happened in Junior High. He was still good-looking, but girls in High School would only date guys that have: 1) money and 2) looks. So the girls would just cast him aside and instead go for guys like Maehara, who wasn't entirely poor.

High School was also the time when Isogai started dating a girl named Kataoka. A smart, responsible and average-looking girl at that. She was the perfect girl Isogai could've asked for. Or at least that's what he thought.

Days go by and their relationship started to drift. Sure, they do see each other sometimes, but not enough.

When dating someone, you get the longing to see them more, and want to spend time with them more. But, that's not how Isogai or Kataoka felt.

"You alright there?" A voice asked, disturbing his train of thoughts. "You've got an intense stare. It's creepy. You were zoning out weren't you?"

"Uh yeah. Sorry."

"It's alright. Ain't got nothin' on me." The girl paused. "It's been a while since I've been to one of these," she said while leaning back and staring at the pub ceiling. Isogai lifted one of his brows in confusion. Why is she telling him that? "I used to go to pubs all the time with my dad. That was way back when I was a kid. Ever since he transferred to America for his job, he rarely came home to visit my mom and I. And that was then when my family started to drift apart..."

Isogai stared at her. What she was going through is what he and Kataoka are going through. Except, hers relates to family, and Isogai and Kataoka are just strangers that just so happen to be dating.

"Aha! Sorry about that! I didn't mean to blurt that stuff out. I just... get lonely without my dad sometimes." There was a pause. "You must think I'm such a loud person," the girl stated while staring at the floor of the pub.

"Not at all." At that, she lifted her face to meet the eyes of the bartender. Shimmery, golden eyes. He had been staring at her. "My nights have been boring all this time. But tonight was different. I don't usually converse with customers. This is probably the first, ever long-lasting conversation I had with one," he said with a genuine smile.

"No way. That can't be true. You? A bartender? Barely talks to people? Ha. Ha. Very funny." Isogai laughed at her sarcastic comment.

"I'm not kidding. The old men here don't like to share their thoughts, so if that's the case, I don't share mine as well."

"Woah. And my mom says that I have issues," said the girl. Isogai couldn't help but to chuckle. Both of his arms were spreaded wide on the counter, allowing his upper half of his body to lean forward against the counter.

"So... Miss. You've got a nam-"

"Come with me." Isogai was interrupted by the girl, who had one of her palms on the back of his hand.

"What? Where?"

"Geez, you ask too many questions. I just want you to come with me. No?"

"Uhm. I'd like to know where we're going first," Isogai said.

"You really think I'm that type of person? I'm not gonna use you or your body," she said, filling her voice with laughter. "I just want you to follow me tonight. Maybe have a little fun."

Fun? Tonight? Isogai blushed. He's getting laid? And to someone other than Kataoka?

"Ah no! It's not like that. I told you! I won't be vandalizing your body. Just two people, walking downtown, having some fun, as friends! I figured you needed to take a break from work. I can see the fatigue laying on your shoulders. It's THAT obvious."

"I-uh actually, my friend asked me to hang out tonight as well, and-"

"Oh! If you had other plans, then just say so," she said with that smile she did earlier. He couldn't take it anymore. Her smile was killer. It was strong to make him feel butterflies in his stomach. "Seriously. It's alright! If I were you, I would rather hang out with a friend than a complete stranger."

"I guess I could just tell him that I have other plans." With that, the blond's eyes shot up with excitement and happiness. "And plus, you even said it yourself. The two of us. Going downtown. As friends. Are we not?" The girl couldn't help but to smile widely while shutting her eyes tightly. A small tint of red evident on her cheeks. She nodded happily.

The two of them didn't realize it but the pub was now empty. Apparently the three old men have left while they were deciding whether to go or not.

"Welp. Looks like they overheard our little convo," said the girl. "And the whole pub is cleared. So... You ready?"

"Yeah... yeah. I'm ready."


	2. Old Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assasination Classroom. Matsui Yuusei does. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

 **That Night**

Chapter 2: Old Friend

The girl walked out of the pub, Isogai following behind her. He turned back to lock the front door of the pub.

"Wooo~ it sure is cold out here," said the girl while trying to warm herself up with her hands. The next second, she felt a coat drop on top of the one she's wearing.

"Here. You can wear it."

"Hey! No, I-I can't wear this. I already have a coat on. What are you-", she was interrupted by Isogai gesturing at another coat he was wearing. "Oh. Thanks." The girl couldn't help but to nuzzle in at the warmth of the coat he gave her. She could feel the heat radiating off of his coat.

"Your welcome," Isogai said. They both walked on the pavement in silence. There were barely any cars on the streets. "So. Where are we headed?"

"I'm not too sure myself."

"Oh. Well then, how about we go for some drinks?" The girl turned to Isogai and made a 'are you kidding me?' face.

"You work at a pub. Aren't drinks a daily thing for you?"

"Well yeah... but-"

"No buts. No drinks."

Wow. This girl really didn't know how to read the ambience. He was trying to be a gentleman. Is that so wrong?

"Oh! I know! Let's go to a club!" said the girl with an excited smile.

"Ah sorry but I'm not into that kind of thing."

"What? Oh no! No no no no no no. Not that kind (strip) of club. Like a party music club. It's fun. We get to dance while raving to house music." It does sound fun, Isogai thought. "You in?" He had a moment to think it through. It almost seemed like forever to the both of them.

"Sure. It sounds pretty fun." The girl screeched with excitement and took Isogai's arm and led him onward.

"Perfect! I know the greatest spot. But first, we gotta find a taxi."

She led them to the closest taxi stand. The taxi came in a few minutes later, and both of them got into the vehicle. "Where to?"

"Take us to Exotic Rave please."

"Sure thing, pretty," said the taxi driver. The girl chuckled.

The ride took about 6 minutes. The ride was also very quiet for the two of them. Both of them looked out the cold, foggy window of the taxi. At one point, Isogai would look to the girl's direction. Observing the way she was looking out the window, with one of her elbows on top of the leather part of the taxi door.

Suddenly, the vehicle came to a stop.

"Alright. We're here," the taxi driver spoke up.

"Thank you," said the girl. She reached out for some money from her coat pocket. "Here, take thi-"

"It's alright. I've got this." She felt a hand on her arm. She was interrupted by Isogai, who was already paying the taxi driver. "Go. I'll meet you outside." She nodded and exited the taxi.

"That's a fine woman you have there," said the driver while handing Isogai his change.

"Ah no, it's not like that. We're just friends."

"Treasure her." Isogai gave him a confused look. "Most girls expect their guys to pay for their ride in taxis. She didn't." Ah. That makes sense.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Thank you for the ride," said Isogai politely.

"Whatever you do, don't do anything stupid," the driver added as Isogai was about to exit the vehicle.

"I won't." With that, he slammed the taxi door shut and walked towards the girl. She was standing there. Her neck wasn't visible anymore. It seemed that she was too cold that she had to bring the neck of the coat to the bottom of her chin. He chuckled. How cute.

"Thank you. For paying." At that, Isogai smiled.

"Your welcome." He didn't realize but they were standing in front of an alleyway in between a street hotel and a closed cafe.

"The club is in there," said the girl while pointing at the dark alleyway. Isogai nodded and started walking at the pointed direction. It was dark. And there was only one dim light.

The both of them walked toward the club door. Isogai was surprised. There were people waiting to get in.

"ID's please," asked the security guard to a woman.

"Here you go," said the woman. The man nodded and gestured her to go in.

After seconds of walking, Isogai and his newly-made friend arrived at the line of the club. "Kid? What are you doing here?" Isogai turned to see that the security guard was staring at his friend. He was talking to her? No, more like asking her something.

"Favian? Is that you?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah Kid! It's me!" The girl dashed into the older man's arms. "Oh look how much you've grown. It's been a while, hasn't it?" the man said while ruffling her hair.

"Hell yeah its been a while. I missed you so much," the girl said while nuzzling in the man's chest. Isogai stood there, watching the commotion along with the people in the line.

"What are you doing here Kid?"

"I'm here to go in the club, Big Guy," said the girl while patting 'Big Guy's shoulder.

"Does your mom know? I don't want her to worry about where you went."

"Mom and I don't talk anymore. So I don't bother telling her anything." The man sighed.

"So, you came here alone?"

"Ah! No actually. I'm here with my friend." She turned around to look for Isogai. There he was. By the line of people wanting to go inside the club. She marched towards him, grabbed his arm and retreated back to her old acquaintance. "Favian. This is my friend."

"Uh pleasure to meet you, Sir. My name is Isogai Yuuma," said Isogai while bowing.

"Likewise, boy. I'm Favian. If there is one important man in Miss' life, that would have to be me," Favian said while eyeing Isogai intently. Isogai flinched. The girl chuckled.

"Okay okay, Big Guy. Could you let us in now?"

"Sure thing Milady. You're lucky that my shift is tonight. Otherwise, you'd have to wait in line like the rest of them do."

"Haha alright. Thanks Favian." She turned to Isogai, "Come on. Let's go inside. If we stay here longer, Favian might even go overboard with the ''I'm the only important person in Milady's life'' ramble." The last part she mumbled. But it was loud enough for Isogai to hear it. He smiled.

"Alright. Let's go."


	3. Dance With Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom. Matsui Yuusei does. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

 **That Night**

Chapter 3: Dance With Me

They walked into the club and handed their coats to one of the staff. They were welcomed with blasting music, sweaty bodies and limited space for walking. Everyone was cramped and forced onto each other.

"So this is basically it," said the girl. "It's nothing much. It's just a bunch of dancing and jumping to a bunch of house songs."

"Basic, huh?" Isogai asked sarcastically. The girl snickered. He looked around and saw quite the amount of people grinding themselves onto one another. How indecent. "Hey, you said that this isn't that 'type' of club? But what I see here is a bunch of 'rated M' stuff. It's bad for my eyes."

"Haha I actually didn't know." Isogai gave her a confused look. "This is my first time here actually." At that, he was even more confused.

"How did you even know about this place then?"

"The Internet. I was actually browsing through night clubs and I came through Exotic Rave. I guess it's really not a club when you have sweaty bodies grinding on each other, eh?" she explained while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ah, the Internet. No wonder I'm so plugged out. I don't even own a modem, so I wouldn't know." The girl chuckled.

"Alright alright Mr. Cool But Too Poor Guy, let's go get some drinks. You were so insisted on getting some tonight right?" the girl asked while flashing a smile. "We could also get to know each other as well."

"Yeah. I'd like that," answered Isogai with a smile.

"Alright. Hang on, I'll be in the bathroom for a sec," said the girl while adjusting her pants. "Do you think you could order me that drink I ordered at your pub earlier? Do you remember?"

"Nevada Cocktail." The girl smiled widely. "Sure, no problem. I'm always at your service." She blushed and quickly turned to the direction of the bathroom.

"Alright. Be back in a bit."

"Okay." With that, Isogai headed towards the bar and sat down.

"Hi. How may I help you?"

"Hi, uh can I get one Nevada Cocktail and one Long Island Ice Tea?"

"Sure thing!" said the bartender while scurrying to make the drinks. Isogai stared at the bartender. Serving people. Drinks. That was his job as well. If he doesn't go home sooner during the night, his boss might murder him. He didn't realize but he was staring intently at the bartender.

"Um can I help you Mister?" asked the bartender while blending a few fruits. His head went back to reality and shook his head.

"Uh sorry. I was just thinking about work."

"Oh, so you're a bartender too?"

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

"It just seemed like it. A flawless-looking guy like you would be able to do anything." There was a short pause. "I was kidding. You were staring at me blending these fruits."

"Haha yeah, sorry," he said while chuckling. "And yeah, I may be flawless but I'm actually poor. Work at the pub is all I have for source of money."

"Ah. I see. Sorry, then." The bartender finished their order and placed it on the countertop. "Here you go. So, you here alone Mister?"

"Actually I'm here with a fri-"

"Hey! I'm sorry I kept you waiting. The line in there was quite long," said the blond. "Hooh. It was so hot in there. Does this place consider any ventilation?" she asked while sitting down next to Isogai.

"Actually we did, but we wanted to focus more on the whole decoration of the place," answered the bartender with a smile. "Hi, I'm Yada, Touka. You must be his friend?" she asked, gesturing at Isogai.

"Hi. And yeah I am. It's nice to meet you," said the blond with a smile.

"Likewise. Well, I'll leave you to it. See you guys later," said the bartender while walking to other customers.

"*Sigh* What a sweet girl," said the blond while sipping on her drink. "And man! This taste good! Oh I haven't drank this since forever." Isogai chuckled. He thought about the man earlier before and wanted to inquire about him.

"Who was that guy earlier? You know, the one that stated he was the only important man in your life."

"Oh him. He was my caretaker. He took care of me when I was young. My parents rarely came home, and Favian happened to be one of my dad's closest friend who had a non-busy job. He's basically my second dad."

"Ah. I see. Then I understand the clinginess he has towards you."

"Yeah. You've got to know him more to prevent those type of stuff from happening," the girl said while chuckling. "So... Isogai Yuuma huh? That's quite a 'cool' name for a 'cool' guy like you," the girl said, full of sarcasm.

"Haha yeah. Gotta thank my mom for that." The girl laughed.

"Haha I was kidding. I like it. It suits your demeanor. Your flawless guy demeanor." He laughed.

"Well, know that you know my name, tell me yo-"

"Oh gosh!" the blond screamed. "I love this song!" she added while running to the dance floor.

 _'In you.  
I lose myself,_

 _looking for help.  
In you, not like before.  
Like no one else, _

_like no one else.'_

Isogai turned his barstool to watch the girl as she started dancing seductively (not too seductively; a subtle kind of seductively) to the song. Other people were dancing as well, but Isogai could only focus at the blond.

 _'I can't contain,_

 _these burning lights._

 _Will find you.  
And I can't fight it.  
Lightning, lightning strikes, strikes, strikes  
Lightning, lightning strikes.'_

The beat of the song dropped and the whole club went wild. Lights were flashing and people started jumping. Isogai couldn't help but to smile at the scene.

 _'Strikes'_

He caught sight of the blond running toward him, grabbing his arm and running back to the dance floor. "Come on! Have fun!"

 _'It's you  
You're like a drug,_

 _I can't give up.  
It's you, my mind and soul.  
Tell me where you're from,_

 _cause I know what else.'_

Isogai moved to the beat. He was unsure of his movements but he still had to move, otherwise it'd look awkward for someone to stand still at a dance floor. That was then he felt the touch of a palm. He turned to see who it was, and his eyes revealed his friend. The blond that wouldn't tell him her name. It's either that or, she was lucky enough to find situations that allowed her to run away from him questioning about her name.

 _'I can't contain these burning lights._

 _Will find you.'_

She turned her body so that her back would be facing Isogai's front. She moved back a bit so that their bodies were nearly touching. She took Isogai's hand and placed it on her waist. She moved her hips to one side while her upper torso was on the other. She placed her other hand on top of her head, at the middle of her scalp, pulling her hair softly while she moved to the music. Isogai was enjoying the moment, so very much. The girl turned her head 90 degrees to the right so she could see part of his face while dancing. Isogai stared at her while continuing their dancing. He couldn't lie, he was so very turned on.

 _'And I can't fight it._

 _Lightning, lightning strikes, strikes, strikes_

 _Lightning, lightning strikes.'_

The beat dropped once again and lights were flashing and everyone was jumping. This time, Isogai was there to join. He couldn't describe the feeling he had at that moment. No worries. Just rave. No work. Just dance. No money. Just have fun.

They continued dancing to the music until it started to die down. Both of them were left sweaty and panting. The girl led both of them to the outside where there weren't a lot of people.

"Cool huh?" asked the blond, panting.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was," answered Isogai, panting as well. "That was pretty amazing actually. I've never done anything like that before."

"Well now you have," said the girl while smiling with closed, puffy eyes.

"Yeah. Now I have," Isogai said as he stared at the girl. She was pretty. Even when she was sweaty and messy. She still looked like an untouched pizza. A beautiful and satisfying sight, that is.

"Ah crap. What time is it?" asked the blond.

"It's 3:19am."

"Woah! That late already? Ah crap. I gotta go. I'm meeting with my friend tomorrow for breakfast. I wanna make sure I have enough sleep because I can't afford to look ugly in front of her. She's like art. Even girls love her."

What? There was someone even hotter than the blond? The girl was already a bombshell. Way out of Isogai's league. And she's friends with someone who was hotter? Wow, Isogai wasn't prepared for the world at all. But it's not like he was going to meet her, so he had nothing to worry about.

*Muah*

Isogai felt a pair of lips on his left cheek. "Thanks. For tonight. I had a great time," the girl said with her signature heart-warming smile. Isogai had a surprised look on his face. She kissed him. Not on the lips, but still!

"Uh your welcome. I had a great time too, you know," Isogai said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I still don't know your name."

The girl took a small piece of paper from her pocket and a mini pen. How weird, a mini pen in her pocket. She scribbled something on the paper.

She grabbed his hand again, placed the small paper in it and closed his palm. "Why need to know my name when you already have my number?~" the girl said with a wink. Isogai stared at the little paper he was given. It contained her digits. Her phone number. It took him a while to study it. He looked up to see the empty streets. He was expecting to see the girl for one last time and say good night and go their separate ways. But no. She left without even saying goodbye.

He was left outside of the club, alone.

Welp, looks like it's time for him to go home. Maybe even think about what had happened tonight and how he hung out with another girl while dating someone else. Man, he was the worst.

 _'I'm sorry, Kataoka. I won't do this again,'_ thought Isogai as he walked back into the club, retrieving his coat.

"Hey, Sir," called out the staff in charge of keeping the coats.

"Uh yes?" asked Isogai.

"Your lady forgot her coat," said the staff while handing it over to him.

"Oh. Uh thank you."

 _'I'm sorry Kataoka. Just this_ _once.'_


	4. We Meet Once More

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom. Matsui Yuusei does. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

 **That Night**

Chapter 4: We Meet Once More

*Beep. Beep.*

*Beep. Beep.*

 _"Hello?"_

"Uh hi. I don't really know how to assure if it's you, but are you the girl I went out with last night?"

 _"What? No. Who is this?"_

"Oh. I'm sorry. I must have the wrong-" Isogai was interrupted by a burst-out laughter.

 _"Hahaha I'm only kidding, Mr. Cool But Too Poor Guy. You really didn't recognize my voice?"_ Isogai smiled at the nickname she gave him.

"Uh no I didn't. Sorry," answered Isogai.

 _"Hey hey, it's alright if you didn't know, but you don't have to apologize. I hate it when people say sorry for no reason."_

"Oh. Then, my bad."

 _"There you go again,"_ the girl pointed out. _"That's basically saying you're sorry but in a casual and least sincere way."_ This time Isogai was quiet for a short while.

"Happy?" Isogai asked with a smile.

 _"Yes. Very," she answered. "So. What brought you to call me the next morning after last night?"_

"Oh uh well, you forgot your coat and-"

 _"Oh shit! Did I really? Ah fuck. I forgot that I even brought that thing with me. Is it still at the place? I-"_

"It's with me."

 _"Huh?"_

"I have your coat with me."

 _"Ah. You really didn't have to. You could've just left it there and then told me about it."_

"Well if I did, I won't have an excuse to see you again." At that, the girl blushed. "You know, as friends." And with that, the blush disappeared.

 _"Oh. I see. Okay, I'll just come by your place and pick it up from there. So, where do you live?"_

"Actually, I was thinking we could get some breakfast. How's that?" Isogai asked, clearly looking forward to it.

 _"Oh um remember I told you that I was going to have breakfast with one of my friends?"_

"Oh uh yeah. Ha, sorry about that. I kinda forgot."

 _"Haha it's alright. I'll let you off this time easy."_

"Huh?" He remembered that the girl didn't like apologies. "Oh yeah."

 _"We can always meet at lunch if you want to. I'm free at lunch."_

"Uh yeah sure. That sounds good."

 _"How about Tully's Coffee? 1p.m.? Sound good?"_

"Yeah. Sounds great."

 _"Great! I'll see you then. Later."_

"Bye." With that, the girl hung up on the phone. Isogai sighed and laid back in bed, arms behind his head. _'What am I doing? Kataoka...'_

* * *

It was already noon and Isogai was still laying in bed, eyes closed, completely unaware of the time. His subconscious kept on telling him to wake up and get ready for his date with the mysterious girl, but he kept denying that it was a date; he was only returning what's hers.

 _'Wake up you poor ikemen.'_

 _'Five more mintues.'_

 _'Wake up now because it's 12.57p.m. Unless you wanna blow her off and never, ever see her again.'_ At that, he instantly got up and turned to look at his digital clock. It was indeed 12.57p.m. He shot out of bed and immediately went to the bathroom to freshen and gussy up. After that, he ran out of the bathroom and picked out a decent outfit. While doing that, he bumped his head upon his wardrobe. _'Serves you damn right. That's what you get for not listening to me,'_ said his subconscious.

 _'Shut up, will you? I was tired.'_

 _'From what? Last night? You're never this absent-minded. Is what's causing all this because of another girl other than Kataoka?'_ Isogai didn't respond to his subconscious. _'Ah. I knew it. Well, who could blame you, she's real hot.'_ Isogai blushed and immediately fought back. Sure, the voice was Isogai's subconscious, but it sure had the exact opposite of Isogai's personality.

 _'Whatever. I'm off,'_ said Isogai in his mind as he exited his apartment.

 _'Yeah. I'm off too. Did you forget? I live inside your head, you moron.'_

 _'Just go away already. I don't want to screw anything up.'_

 _'The only thing you'll be screwing is her.'_ At that, Isogai immediately stopped walking. He suddenly felt like couldn't breathe. He was panting, with red cheeks.

 _'That's it. I didn't want to resort to any sort of violence. Physically or orally. Now please, would you kindly fuck off!'_

That was it. He couldn't hear the voice of subconscious anymore. Oh, thank goodness. Isogai turned to look at his watch. He was 6 minutes late.

* * *

It took Isogai another 24 minutes to reach the coffee shop that the girl requested. He was 30 minutes late in total. He entered the coffee shop, hoping to see the blond beauty. He looked around to spot where she was sitting.

Low and behold, he had spotted her. Only her back was visible to Isogai. Somehow, he knew it was her. No one he knew would have that pure color of hair. He was 30 minutes late and yet, she still had the time to sit down and wait for him. Man, he was useless. Without anymore hesitation, he hurried to where the girl was sitting.

"Hi. Look, I know you might be mad but please let me explain," Isogai said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I was-"

"I'm not mad," the girl said while turning to look at him, with that signature killer smile of hers. Deep inside, Isogai knew she was upset. And boy, did he hate himself for making her wait so long. "Really, I'm not," she said once more while looking at the floor.

"I-"

"Sorry but I have to go. I'll see you later Isogai," the girl said as she made her way through the coffee shop crowd and towards the exit.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Isogai as he followed behind her. She quickened her pace and so did he. "Slow down. Please," Isogai called out to her. Once she was out of the coffee shop, Isogai was nearing her, so he took the chance to grab her arm and stop her. They stopped at the middle of the sidewalk.

"Please just let me say sorry." She didn't respond. "I don't expect you to forgive me but, I'm sorry I made you wait. And it's not even a five minutes late or ten minutes late kind of thing. I had to make you sit and wait for a moron like me for half an hour. So please, I'm sorry," Isogai said as he let go of her arm and bowed his head, as a sign of apology. She stood there, quiet. Not even taking a slight glance at him.

Out of nowhere, Isogai felt a pair of arms hug him. It was her. He wasn't sure what had happened but he decided to give in to the moment and hug her back. That was then when he realized she was crying.

"I'm n-not mad at y-you," she said between cries. "I s-saw him... My dad. And he s-saw me. But th-then there was th-this other lady wh-wh-who w-was with him." The girl looked up to meet the eyes of the young man in front of her. "And h-he completely ignored m-me. H-He didn't even s-smile at me. He acted like he didn't even see me. After years of not knowing where he's been and what he was doing, this is what I got to find out." With that, she continued sobbing into Isogai's arms. She even nuzzled into his chest so that she could feel his warmth. They stood there in each other's arms for two minutes or so, enjoying the amount of warmth the other one had. "Gosh you're s-so warm. I wish I could stay l-like this-" the girl felt her chin being lifted up and felt a pair of lips settle on hers. She realized that Isogai was kissing her. She stood there in his arms, wide-eyed. She decided to give in to the kiss anyways.

It was a sweet and tender kiss. When they parted, red tints were visible on their faces.

"Sorry. You just looked so sad and I couldn't help myself. Please think nothing of it."

"Uh it's alright. So... um," started the girl, sniffing while pulling herself together and breaking the connection between their arms. "So uh, do you have my coat?"

"Oh uh yeah, about that. I kinda left it at my place. That's what I wanted to tell you before but-"

"Not only were you late but you forgot my coat as well? That coat of mine the sole purpose of our meetup today," pointed out the girl with a smile. She winked. It was nice to see her in a good mood again. "So then. Shall we go retrieve it?" Isogai looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, we should."

"So, how do we get to your place Mister?"

"I took a cab. Which was 60% of the reason why I was so late. The driver didn't know where this place was. And so did I. But then I realized which street we were on, and it turned out that cab driver went in circles around this area, trying to find this place. It's better to walk back to my place."

"Okay then." The both of them walked side by side and suddenly, the girl threw her hands in the air. "Yes! Now I finally get to know how an ikemen's life is like. It's gotta be interesting," she said with a subtle smirk.

"Ha. Don't expect too much. Not all ikemens have an ikemen life, you know."

"Yeah well, I just wanted to know how _you_ lived," said the girl with a big smile.

"Well, you're in for a ride."


End file.
